


From One Mom To Another

by waddiwasiwitch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waddiwasiwitch/pseuds/waddiwasiwitch
Summary: Elicia has some news to share with her mom and reflects on what an amazing mother she has.





	From One Mom To Another

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to Day Three of Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2018.
> 
> Have some Elicia and Gracia.
> 
> Prompt: Day Three (Eggnog or Hot Chocolate)

 

**From One Mom To Another**

Elicia sat on the park bench. Even though she was wrapped up against the cold, her fingers were still tingling and her nose was red. She rubbed her hands together and waited for her mother. She was feeling a little nervous. She wasn’t quite sure why. It was just that this secret had been between her and her husband for so long and she got the feeling that saying it aloud would change everything.

Elicia scanned the crowd for her mother and she waved when she saw Gracia headed towards her. She smiled, her hand going to tummy. She couldn’t wait to tell her.

Gracia reached the bench, sat beside her and handed her one of the cups she was holding. Elicia gladly took the cup and wrapped her hands around, savouring the warmth.

“Thanks, Mom.” Elicia lifted the cup to her nose and sniffed. “Mmm. Smells delicious.”

“Just like always,” Gracia murmured giving her a one-armed hug.

For as long as Elicia could remember, she and her mother came to this park on New Year’s Eve. Every year they drank hot chocolate from the same cafe and brought it into the park. The year her father died, the three of them had come here as a family and her mother had continued it every year since in his memory. Elicia was determined she would share it with her kids too in the future.

Elicia had only vague memories of her father. She remembered how safe he made her feel, how much he loved to hug her and kiss her. Still, there were lots of photos to fill in the blanks and she wasn’t short on people who told her all about how brave her father was. Other than her mother, her Uncle Roy was always the best one for stories about ridiculous her father could be and those shared memories were the ones she cherished the most. It made her father seem more real than those stories about how brave he was.

Everyone said that her dad was a hero, but in Elicia’s opinion, her mom was just as much of a hero. She had single-handedly raised her and despite the early loss she never wanted for anything. As an adult, she had even more admiration for how her mother had coped. She was an amazing mom, and she knew she would be the best grandmother her baby could ask for.

“Elicia?” Frowning, Gracia said, “Are you alright?”

The young woman jumped. “Sorry, Mom, I was miles away. What were you saying?”

Gracia smiled, the small frown lines smoothened out. “I was saying your father would be very proud of the woman you have become.”

“Oh, Mom.” Elicia’s cheeks felt warm. “Don’t get me started or I’ll cry.”

“Well, it’s true, honey.”

Elicia dipped her head, not trusting herself to speak. It had been hard getting married without her father to walk her down the aisle. It was one of those times that made evaluate how much she missed out on. Uncle Roy had taken her father’s place but it wasn’t the same. But then she saw John and everything else melted away.

“Next year, you should bring John here,” Gracia said. “I should have suggested it.”

Elicia laughed. “Next year, things are going to be very different.”

Gracia narrowed her eyes. “What do you mean?”

Unable to restrain herself any longer, Elicia took Gracia’s hands in hers. “Mom, you’re going to be a grandma.”

Her mother blinked, her mouth opened and then closed.

Elicia laughed again. “Yeah, Mom. I’m pregnant.”

Gracia was still speechless but she threw her arms around her daughter and they both burst into happy tears.

**Fin**


End file.
